Fire Phoenix
Appearance She like her name suggests, looks like a phoenix (large fiery red bird). Personality She comes across as an aloof and uncaring member of the team. She also has a hot temper and has a tendency to burn those that she is mad at (like Prince). Although, she had a sweet and caring side which comes out only when she is around Meatbun. Synopsis Tournament arc She was originally the pet of Team Phoenix which was made up of six beautiful men. Upon finding out that they had four warriors on their team, Ugly Wolf ordered Prince to stall them. Prince unhappily obeyed and took out Meatbun to help him. The other team laughed at it and summoned Fire Phoenix to fight. Prince had Meatbun use its Machine Gun Meat attack which shot out raw meat at the opponents. However it was blocked by Fire Phoenix's Heavenly Flame with a piece of now roasted meat flying into Prince's mouth. He found to his astonishment that it was delicious and that he had to have more. He then made a deal with the other team that if Odd Squad won they would get Fire Phoenix and if Team Phoenix won that he would suicide back to level 1. While the other team agreed, Prince had his teammates taste the roasted meat. They got all fired up with Doll even calling Hell's Inferno Dragon for the first time. Needless to say, the other team was annihilated and Fire Phoenix became a member of Odd Squad. Afterward, they decided that Gui would be given Fire Phoenix. While they were discussing this, they heard a small voice come out a no where. They discovered that it was Meatbun who having reach level 40 was now able to speak. Prince attempted to ask it what its gender was, but it did not understand the concept. From how it talked and cried, they concluded that it was female. Once they got outside and Gui had made his contract with Fire Phoenix, they attempted to make roasted meat. Unfortunately, Meatbun could not understand why he was to attack Fire Phoenix and Fire Phoenix would not obey Gui so they were unable to have roasted meat. During the fight with the Demon Demon Team, Prince was killed causing Gui to go insane. He called out Fire Phoenix and had her torch just about everything is sight. With her help, Odd Squad was victorious. Rock & Roll Concert arc Fire Phoenix accompanied Gui and the band for the concert tour. At the beginning, there was not enough money for food or transportation with the former being solved by Meatbun and Fire Phoenix's roasted meat and the latter by Sunshine's flying carpet. They ended up spending the first night at an inn. The first plan was to rent three rooms with Fair Sky sharing with Ice Phoenix, Gui with Wicked, and Prince, Sunshine and Kenshin sharing the last one. However, Wicked and Gui (not knowing that Sunshine and Kenshin were NPCs) objected making Prince have a room all by himself. So that he would not be hungry, Gui lent Prince Fire Phoenix. After retiring to his room, Meatbun and Fire Phoenix were playing together when Fire Phoenix asked Meatbun if it liked Fire Phoenix and would always like to be together. When Meatbun said it would Fire Phoenix suggested that they should get married. It did not really understand what marriage was, but it knew that it meant they would always be together. Horrified, Prince grabbed both of them and raced to Gui's room. Without warning, he threw open the door shouting that Gui's "son seduced my daughter" only to find Wicked and Gui in a very compromising position. He immediately apologized and turned to go when Gui explained that it was all a misunderstanding. While this was going on, Fire Phoenix had wrapped itself in fire burning Prince's hand. Once the other members had arrived to see what the commotion was, Prince explained that Fire Phoenix and Meatbun wanted to get married. When asked, Fire Phoenix said that it liked Meatbun and the two wanted to be together. Prince then called up Lolidragon to ask how pets got married. She explained that one of the owners must propose the marriage and the other must owner accept. They tried it, but the ceremony failed. Lolidragon then asked if they had confirmed the genders of the pets. Fire Phoenix stated that it was a girl. Prince commented that they could not get married because they were both girls when Meatbun declared it was a male. They then redid the ceremony making Meatbun and Fire Phoenix husband and wife. Equipment Fire Phoenix does not wields a weapon. Powers & Abilities Fire Spell *'Heaven's Flame:' Shoot out a large amount of flames from its mouth. Heaven's_flame.jpg|Heaven's Flame Trivia *She was first mistaken for a male due to her personality. Category:Character Category:Female Category:NPC Category:Odd Squad Category:Pet zh:火凰